Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise is the official soundtrack of Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams with the executive music producer Hans Zimmer. The album is scheduled to be released on 13 December 2017 in physical format in Worldwide, and will be published by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records. The digital album is due for a simultaneous release via major content providers. In addition to vocal songs, the album will contain all eighty-seven background songs in the game, including the orchestral songs performed by the London Symphony Orchestra and songs from the downloaded content, on three discs. Background On September 8, 2017, Rupert Gregson-Williams was hired to write and compose the video game's music while the music was executive produced by Hans Zimmer. He is joined by Andrew Kawczynski, Evan Jolly, Tom Howe, Paul Mounsey, Thomas Farnon, Halli Cauthery and David Buckley who provide additional music. The soundtrack was released on the same moth as the video game on CD and digital. The score also heavily samples the "Is She with You?" theme from the film "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice", which was written by Hans Zimmer and Tom Holkenborg. Tracklist Disc 1 #Fist Bump (Patrick Stump featuring Babyface) #Theme of Sonic Forces (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Lost Valley (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Avatar Creation (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley) #World Map 1 (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Paul Mounsey) #Spaceport (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Spaceport (Freight Train) (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski) #Ghost Town (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Ghost Town (Speed Shoes) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Invincible (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski) #Prison Hall (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery) #Zavok Battle (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Egg Gate (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Tom Howe) #Egg Gate (Shuttle Ride) (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tom Howe) #Arsenal Pyramid 1 (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Arsenal Pyramid 2 (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Evan Jolly & Thomas Farnon) #Luminous Forest (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Evan Jolly) #Luminous Forest (Snake) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Infinite Battle (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski) #Green Hill (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Green Hill (Speed Shoes) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Eggman Battle (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Halli Cauthery & Paul Mounsey) #Egg Dragoon Battle (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery) #Stage Clear (Results) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) Disc 2 #Fitting Room (Rupert Gregson-Williams & David Buckley) #World Map 2 (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery & Paul Mounsey) #Park Avenue (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Casino Forest (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe & David Buckley) #Casino Forest (Speed Shoes) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Aqua Road (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Paul Mounsey & David Buckley) #Sunset Heights (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Capital City (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Paul Mounsey & Halli Cauthery) #Infinite Battle 2 (Pharrell Williams & Babyface) #Chemical Plant (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Tom Howe & Thomas Farnon) #Chemical Plant (Speed Shoes) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Red Gate Bridge (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Paul Mounsey) #Red Gate Bridge (Robot Attack) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Metal Sonic Battle (Mark Mothersbaugh & Josh Mancell) (arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Guardian Rock (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Guardian Rock (Chase) (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski) #Network Terminal 1 (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley) #Network Terminal 2 (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Death Egg (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Paul Mounsey & Evan Jolly) #Death Egg (Speed Shoes) (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Evan Jolly) #Metropolitian Highway (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery) #Null Space (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Fist Bump (Null Space) (Patrick Stump featuring Babyface) Disc 3 #Mission Menu (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Thomas Farnon & David Buckley) #S.O.S. Failure (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery) #World Map 3 (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Imperial Tower (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe & David Buckley) #Mortar Canyon (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Infinite Battle 3 (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Paul Mounsey & Halli Cauthery) #Fist Bump (Double Boost Ver.) Battle 3 (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski) #Iron Fortress (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tom Howe) #Iron Fortress (Speed Shoes) (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Tom Howe) #Final Judgment (Rupert Gregson-Williams & David Buckley) #Final Judgment (Reactor Core) (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Fist Bump (Double Boost Ver.) (Patrick Stump featuring Babyface with Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Death Egg Robot Battle (Phase 1) (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Paul Mounsey & Thomas Farnon) #Death Egg Robot Battle (Phase 2) (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski) #Final Boss Battle (Rupert Gregson-Williams) #The Light of Hope (Ariana Grande featuring Missi Hale, Dominic Lewis and Czarina Russell) #Theater (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski) #Westopolis/Vengeance Is Mine (Enemy Territory) ("Westopolis" by Harry Gregson-Williams / "Vengeance Is Mine" by Harry Gregson-Williams & Jerry Goldsmith) (arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams) #Rhythm and Balance (Eggman Facility) (Jesse McCarney vs Junkie XL) (music: Matthew Wilder, lyrics: David Zippel) (arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery) #Supporting Me (Virtual Reality) (Jesse McCarney and Pharrell Williams vs Junkie XL) (music: Matthew Wilder, lyrics: David Zippel) (arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams & David Buckley) #The Light of Hope (Instrumental) (Rupert Gregson-Williams & Hans Zimmer) #Death Egg Robot Battle (Medley) (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Paul Mousney & Thomas Farnon) Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. ;All music composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams *Soundtrack Album Producer: Rupert Gregson-Williams *Executive Score and Album Producer: Hans Zimmer *Music Supervisor: Karen Elliot *Additional Music and Programming: Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Evan Jolly, Paul Mounsey, Thomas Farnon, Halli Cauthery, David Buckley *Music Editors: Simon Changer, Chris Benstead, J.J. George, Gerard McCann, Dominik Certo, Melissa Muik *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Technical Score Engineer: Jon Monroe *Score Performed by the London Symphony Orchestra *Orchestrations by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Ladd McIntosh, Stevne Scott Smalley, Benjamin Wallfisch, Jennifer Hammond, Geoff Stradling, Tommy Laurence, Alastair King, David Butterworth *Orchestra Conducted by Lee Reynolds *Additional Conducting by Matt Dunkley, Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Lucy Whalley *Orchestra Leader: Perry Montague-Mason *Choir: London Voices *Choir Masters: Ben Parry, Terry Edwards *Music Preparation: Booker White *Music Librarians: Jill Streater, Tom Curran *Score Recorded by Nick Wollage, Geoff Foster *Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Score Mixed by Forest Christenson *Score Mix Assistant: Eva Reistad *Additional Engineering: John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel *Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, Air Lyndhurst Studios, London *Music Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Assistant Engineers: John Barrett, Chris Barrett, Gordon Davidson, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Adam Miller *Studio Managers: Alison Burton for Air Lyndhurst Studios, Colette Barber for Abbey Road Studios, Shalini Singh for Remote Control Productions *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Technical Assistant to Rupert Gregson-Williams: Andy Patterson ;Featured Musicians : :Electric Cello: Tina Guo :Cello: Caroline Dale, Peter Gregson :World Winds: Charles Adelphia :Vocals: Tori Letzler :Percussion: Satnam Singh Ramgotra External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Hans Zimmer albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks